Bedtime Story REMAKE
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: After his mother's death, Bruiser has to live in his mother's childhood home. As he stays with his Aunts and Uncles, more problems occur. Now everybody knows of his doom that is coming closer. How is Bruiser going to live through this one? REMAKE
1. Her Death

_**...I decided to remake this whole story. There was just something off about how I made it.**_

**Bedtime Story**

"Hey, mom, do you remember when you used to tell me bedtime stories when I was, like, eight?" The fifteen-year-old reminded his mother, who laughed at the remembrance of it.

"Yes, of course I do... you loved the story about Blossom and Brick, I remember." She answered him with a smile. He looked up at the thought of the bittersweet tale.

"Hey... can you tell me that story again, mom?" He suddenly asked with a pleading stare, causing his mother to roll her eyes and sigh in defeat.

"Okay, fine, but this will be the last time..." He smiled and nodded, listening intently.

**...**

"_There once was a girl named Blossom who lived in a strict house with her genius father and two beloved sisters. She was…different from other girls of her age and it caused a slight isolation against the rest of the world. Her father was a brilliant, and well-known, scientist who made sure his treasured girls were being guarded at all times. The thing this father didn't know about his beautiful daughter was that she has already given her all, heart and soul, to the one boy the father despised the most._

_His name was Brick, a boy, you can say, who was like any other average boy. So why was Blossom's father hated this boy and his brothers so? This was because Brick's family was arch-enemies with Blossom's own. They both knew this, but they were attracted to one another anyways... They couldn't help falling in love._

_When the house was asleep and day turned to night, Blossom would run out of her house silently to the spot where she was supposed to meet Brick. There, in silent solitude, they would be a real couple filled with bliss and infatuation. They were extremely happy with their predicament, even if they had to be enemies by the time the sun rose. But their joy was cut short when the faithful night of discovery came._

_One night, while they were in the alley, they were spotted. Princess Morbucks was her name and she was known for her spoiled attitude and extreme want for Brick. She looked over at the sight in extreme anger, starting to form a plan to destroy them. With that thought, she ran towards the home of Blossom, needing to call for the scientist._

_The next morning, Blossom's father rushed into her room and began to scream in anger, despair, betrayal, and many other feeling she couldn't describe. She was terrified about one thing: she has been exposed. The girl pleaded back to let them be together, but he just glared and locked her door and window. That night she cried herself to sleep._

_The night Brick was waiting like usual, a little more nervous than usual. Blossom's father came instead, red with anger. He yelled at him and Brick frightfully yelled back. Suddenly, Blossom's father took out what looked like a laser and shot. Brick was unaware and got shot straight in the heart. He smiled bitterly, falling to the ground to only call out for his lover's name._

_The next day, Blossom woke up to see her father with a sad smile. He told her he succeeded and gave her the look of a guilty relief. She didn't understand until he said it. Her lover was dead. She cried once again and yelled at her father, but he looked as if he knew she was going to thank him later. All of her body felt numb as she cried and cried, until she was just dead inside. Days later, when her father found this numbness was a problem, took her to the doctors. This was where she got back a little bit of her hope. She was going to have a baby._

_She told her father that she was going to keep the child, even though she was so young. It was the only thing left of Brick, so she kept it. It was her only thing keeping her alive, especially since she found out it was going to be a boy. She started to smile again when she thought about a boy who would look just like her first and only love. Soon, she would think, soon she'll have someone to love again, soon._

_Soon after, she got what she wished. It was a beautiful little boy that looked exactly like her deceased lover, all the way down to his mischievous smirk. She couldn't help crying of joy and sorrow at the same time. The child must have felt his mother discomfort and started to cry with her. She looked at him and he looked at her, right then they both knew they have a connection and smiled at each other. They were going to stay together for a long time._

_After that, Blossom decided to get herself a new home for her and her child. She changed her name so no one would know who she was as well. Her life was going grand from then on with her child by her side, they stayed. She told Brick one thing when she got her life straightened. "Please wait for me and I'll meet you there soon."_

**...**

The mother looked over at her boy with a smile. He had this little sad smile on his face, eyes downcast from the story he could never just listen. "Even past the years, the story is still sad."

"It might be sad to you now, but when you get older, you will find its happiness." His mother added, getting an unusual look from her son. "You'll understand one day."

"Okay then..." He answered somewhat slowly, not quite understanding. His mother sighed and got up from her son's bed.

"Well, good night, my boy... don't forget to--" She was cut off by her son going into his drawers to take out two containers.

"Take my pills, I know." He said with a roll of his eyes, putting some pills into his mouth. She smiled and gave him a fly kiss and a wink.

"...Okay then, I love you." She stated with a wave of her hand and a walk to the door. He, once again, rolled his eyes at his mother's weird movement.

"Love ya too." He stated before he got into the covers. "'Night!" She smiled before closing the door completely and leaving him to his slumber.

**...**

The next morning, he woke up to a doorbell ringing. "Eh...?" The fifteen-year-old got up lazily and began his slow walk to the door. As he opened it, a man with a badge looked at him with intimidating force.

"May we come in?" The police asked him, so he nodded and moved to allow them in. "Thank you." The teenager began to brush through his hair before he sat across the three men.

"Um... what can I do for you?" He asked politely. "Oh, I apologize, but my mother isn't here at the moment. She should be going to work by now."

"Are you Bruiser Parker?" He asked the teenager sternly, causing him to shrink. "Son of a Ms. Beatrice Parker?" This caused Bruiser to nod cautiously.

"Yeah... why you ask?" He asked them with a tired feel. He needed to take his pills again. The policeman, and his associates, all dropped their heads. "Is there something wrong with my mother?" A silent, yet tense, pause.

"...I'm very sorry." He answered sympathetically. "... Your mother got ran over by a car last night and... Well, she didn't make it." Bruiser's heart began to race at an uncomfortable speed, causing him to breathe heavily.

"Um, excuse me for a second." He ran quickly to his room, looking for his pills again. When they were found, he stuck them into his mouth before joining the police once again. "Are you sure that it was her? I mean, she was home last night..." The picture of a pale woman, eyes closed, and bright red hair was shown to him.

"That her?" The police asked. Bruiser began to cry, his mouth gaped open at the shock. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, your mother has placed you under the guardianship of a woman named Bubbles Utonium in the City of Townsville."

Bubbles? Bruiser has never heard that name before. "I need to move out of Megaville?" The police nodded. "But... who exactly is this woman named Bubbles? I have never heard of her."

"We're just doing our job. You must get dressed and get all of your beloved possession before we take you to the airport to go to Townsville. We will wait here." The police man explained to him. Bruiser nodded before going into his room and getting dressed. His mother... was dead.

**...**

_**My new first chapter! Hopefully this story won't be as bad…**_


	2. The Move

**Bedtime Story**

The City of Townsville. This is where Bruiser was supposed to meet with his new guardian, Bubbles Utonium. He looked around nervously, expecting the worst. "...Bruiser...?" He looked over to see a girl with innocent blonde pigtails and big blue eyes. "Are you Bruiser?"

"Um, yes, I am. Are you...um... Bubbles?" The woman smiled widely, nodding vigorously. Hm. Prettier than he expected. "Oh, well, nice to meet you."

"Oh, Bruiser, you've gotten so big!" Bubbles exclaimed with a squeal, giving the teenager a hug. "You look just like your father!" She said with a smile, touching his cheeks gently.

"...Um... what?" Bruiser asked, getting a look from Bubbles. "You're my guardian, I know, but I don't understand how you know my mother. I've never seen you before."

"Oh, you were only a baby! I suppose you wouldn't remember..." Bubbles answered with a sigh. "And, knowing Blossom, she kept you in the dark about us…" Bruiser's head snapped to face his guardian.

"My mother's name is Beatrice." He stated with a mystified stare. Bubbles rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Right. I meant Beatrice." She stated with a smile. "Well, welcome to your Mother's birth place! You'll even be keeping yourself in her room until you move out. You can just call me Aunt Bubbles, okay?"

"Okay, I could handle that." Bruiser answered with a simple nod. Bubbles gave him a smile before taking his heavy bags without even sweating. The boy in red looked at the bag silently, not moving. This caused the older woman to look over her shoulders and give him a wide grin.

"Well, come on! You must meet the rest of the family." She stated before practically gliding across the airport. He watched a little suspiciously before walking himself outside. There, he found three other people waiting for his 'Aunt Bubbles' and himself. There were two men and a woman standing there, all in the variations of blues and greens. "Okay, Bruiser, this is my sister, Buttercup, and two… friends, Boomer and Butch." The three adults gave him a wave and an awkward smile.

"Hello… I'm Bruiser." He stated, analyzing the people accordingly. Bubbles's sister, Buttercup, looked nothing like her sister, seeing how she had bright green eyes and long black locks that curled slightly at the bottom. In fact, Bubbles looked more related to the friend, Boomer, with his deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that sticked up at the ends of it. Butch looked somewhat like Buttercup as well… forest green eyes and spiked up black hair. It baffled him how they all weren't any type of relative or how they knew his mother. "It's nice to meet you all."

"…Likewise…" Boomer answered shyly, getting a comforting look from Bubbles. Bruiser noticed within his analyzing. "I'm… Uncle Boomer, if you wish."

"I'm your Uncle Butch." The green-eyed man said sternly, almost coldly if Bruiser didn't listen carefully.

"And I'm your Aunt Buttercup. Nothing else." The almost identical green-eyed woman stated after, arms crossing over her chest. Bruiser gave them all his signature grin, trying to keep himself in a calm mood. Even as he kept his mood stable, they still stared at him for some odd reason. He didn't understand.

"Well… let's get going, I suppose!" Bubbles said cheerfully as Boomer politely took the bags from her, although she was completely fine as is.

'_What is wrong with these people? They keep on ogling…' _Bruiser thought to himself in an uncomforting manner as he was placed in a car. There were many questions he needed to ask them, but couldn't get himself to voice it. Maybe another time…

…

They stopped in front of a house of pure white. It was in a very box-like shape with three holes that showed three different rooms of different colors: pink, blue, and green. "Hey, Bruiser, do you see that pink room?" Bubbles said with a bright smile.

"Yeah… It looks very… cherry." He tried to compliment, but failed. The blue-eyed aunt giggled at his attempt, but nodded anyways.

"That's going to be your room. It's right next to mine~!" She said a little too cheerfully. A slight grimace came across his face in the thought of being stuck in such a girly room. The others continued to look intently at the red-capped teen before they all walked into the house, Boomer still having his bags. Bruiser stayed back to look at the house before a dark sigh left his body.

He missed his mother. This foreign, yet familiar, land bothered him. He needed his questions to be answered, yet there was nobody there to help. The red head gazed up again one more time before slowly entering the house to go to his new room.

Pink. It was incredibly pink. A deeper grimace appeared on his face as he stared at the somewhat small room of red variations. There was an organized bed with white covers, with a cherry blossom pattern, on a wall that seemed to have been added to the room. It matched the pastel pink pillows. There was also a red desk that had a heart-shaped mirror right in front of it near the door. Next to the vanity was a wall… of books. Many, many book. "This… was definitely my mother's room." Bruiser told himself with a doomed look on his face.

"Yup, your mother had this irrational obsession with… red." Red? Wasn't it pink? Bruiser didn't understand, but he didn't care. Boomer laughed at his expression as he came into the room and brought the bags next to the only thing that wasn't pink. The magical white closet door that appeared without anybody knowing. "It was funny at times on how she liked that color…"

As Boomer reminisce on old times, Bruiser just continued to look around the room curiously, figuring out the window… didn't have glass over it. "Um… isn't that hazardous?" Boomer looked at the window Bruiser was pointing at to laugh lightly… once again.

"Oh, don't worry. If you're _anything _like your mother, that hole won't be a problem." He answered before walking himself out. "Oh, you just stay in this room and drink up all the crimson variations." He said before leaving Bruiser to his doomed room of girliness.

"God…" Bruiser sighed in defeat, walking to his new vanity to look through the drawers. His hands slowly went across the mirror, trying to imagine his mother sitting there, brushing her long bright orange hair. Another sigh as he went to his bag to get the things he needed to place in the drawers.

Hats. Brush. Random Christmas Cologne. Pills. Picture. Bruiser stared at the image just a little more before placing it on top of the desk-like thing. He opened a drawer to place his other stuff, but then he found something. A gigantic scarlet bow… weird, but Bruiser picked it up anyways. It was still in good shape for being in there for so long. He was about to close the drawer when he saw, under the bow, was a compartment in the drawer.

His curiosity took over as he opened the small opening. It was another package, the color of pink with a red name. "… 'Blossom?'" He said out loud, not understanding who exactly that was, although the name was so familiar. With a shrug, he opened the box to find a journal, a locket… and many pictures of red, pink, and orange. His red eyes widened in shock, his mouth gaping from the pictures. "That's… that's my mom." He whispered to himself. But… who was the other? A boy in red?

It finally hit him. 'Blossom' was the girl from his favorite tale his mother would recite to him before he fell asleep. His mother… she was Blossom? Then… the boy in the pictures… "…! Brick!" Bruiser yelled out, dropping his stuff onto the ground. His heartbeat was beating uncontrollably again, causing the pain. "Oh… no…"

He pulled out his pills and popped them into his mouth before quietly putting things back. Now, he was angry. Why didn't anybody tell him? A growl came through his mouth. He has been in the murky obscurity for a long time.

…

_**Yup. This time it's moving by so slowly…! But at least it'll be written better than the last one! I hope you like it!**_


	3. The Angel of Death

**Bedtime Story**

"Dang it, you friggin Rowdyruff Boys! You just NEEDED to move in here with us!" Buttercup practically spat out angrily. "Why not get an apartment?" Butch glared at her, twitching almost hysterically with the excitement of the battle.

"Hey! Stop it!" Bubbles yelled at the two. "You can't battle here or the house will be DESTROYED!" She informed them in a frustrated, yet quiet, tone. "We can't have Bruiser finding out about this."

"God… if that teenager in that dreaded pink room weren't alive, we wouldn't have to move in together like this…" Butch said in a sneer. "But we can't have you guys poisoning him into a gay, 'I'M A HERO' goody-two-shoe."

"Ha! I can't believe you agreed to _allowing_ them into your house, Bubbles!" Buttercup retorted with a now flaring destructive level. "I wouldn't want poor Bruiser to become an immature gang-banger who'd graffiti the walls of the suburbs and shoot people maniacally!"

"Oh, now you think _that_? At least he'll be a _guy_ and not one trying to pretend to be!" Butch's ridicule towards her caused her to pout uncontrollably, but then she sighed it off.

"Whatever, dumbass. This still doesn't mean that we're all on 'good terms'…" Buttercup answered, ready to punch him in the face. "I mean, if it wasn't for your stupid leader, my sister wouldn't have died so de-"

"Oh, don't even TRY to blame it on my brother! YOUR SISTER was the reason my brother was KILLED!" Butch interrupted, both of the greens ready to just punch the other into a wall.

"HEY!" The two looked over at the frighteningly glaring Bubbles as she stopped both of them before it began. "I know we all aren't the best of friends, but, for the sake of that boy in that room, we need to pretend we get along!"

"But-!" Buttercup and Butch were interrupted abruptly.

"I don't care WHO did WHAT!" The two shrank at Bubbles's temper. "We need to act like we're close… childhood friends! Or else _none _of you will see him!" The two instantly silenced themselves. "Thank you."

Boomer sighed at the two immature 'team mates'. "Can't you guys just be respecting and act nice like me and Bubbles?" The two made a grimace, a stubborn huff, and left with their dignity, causing the two blondes to just sigh and shake their heads.

**…**

Bruiser sat on his bed, looking at the now mysterious, ominous, night fall throughout the sky. The anger he felt earlier has subsided, but now he was just curious. Why didn't his mother tell him? Who are the people taking care of him? What exactly was his mother thinking? He shook his head to get the clouds out of his mind.

Suddenly, a small orb of white light entered his room. He was entranced by the energy, slowly walking towards the hole/window to follow the small light. Somehow, though, he found himself now sitting on his windowsill…

BOOM! Bruiser fell back to his the door from across the room. "What the…?" An all-white girl floated above him. A delicate-looking lady with flowing white hair and a simple white dress, glaring at him. He instantly thought he was struck by a goddess. "…Eh?"

"Bruiser Utonium?" The girl asked him bleakly, a coldness to him that just made him stare a little more. He broke out of his trance and looked at her calmly.

"Wrong weirdo. I'm a Bruiser, but not an Utonium." He said nonchalantly. The white teenager rolled her eyes, now knowing she has found her target.

"Today is the day you die." She sighed, ready to through a white orb at him then, when his 'family' entered the room.

"Bruiser!" They all yelled in unison, glaring instantly at the strange girl in white. They went into fighting stances, each of them knowing how to connect with one another.

She rolled her eyes, sighing sadly. "Man… I was so close." The team stood in front of Bruiser protectively, Butch now twitching hysterically as the fight was about to rage.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked from her, becoming angered by the bored expression stuck on the enemy's face.

"I'm the 'Angel of Death'." She stated, making a white chain from her own energy and throwing Bubbles out the window. "Bell."

"Bubbles!" Boomer cried out, jumping out the window to catch her, but Bruiser didn't know if he succeeded. He noticed the Buttercup and Butch were extremely angered right now in the predicament. This girl was strong.

The greens were about to do something, but then they noticed Bruiser staring at them… trying to understand what they were doing. The two practically cursed to themselves as they both tried to do a round house kick. Bell instantly took their legs and threw them out the window as well, causing Bruiser to sit alone, staring at Bell. He noted she was uncomfortable of the analyzing gaze. "Who sent you?"

"My mistress, Princess." Bell instantly answered. "But I mustn't speak of this with you, I just need to…" Her white orb formed again for him, "destroy you." She shot her power at him, but he calmly made a force field around the whole wall, absorbing the energy. "…!"

"Don't underestimate me, Bell." Bruiser said with a bad boy smirk that had a haunting resemblance to another. "Never underestimate my family." She took a step back, but then was suddenly pushed out his window into the open air, both flying in midair, ready to fight.

"Bruiser!?" He looked down to see his whole family is all fine… Bruiser will figure that one out later. The red head gave him a dark smirk before seeing Bell's frustrated expression.

"I didn't hear anything about you being mutant!" Bell yelled to herself practically, making a white chain once again. "It'll just be a little harder…" She finally said with a sigh. Bruiser made a crackling red whip, ready to defeat her.

"Too bad you're evil." Bruiser stated, getting Bell's attention. "You look too pretty to be the bad guy. I sort of don't want to fight you." His bluntness made her blush, but then growled at her own stupidity.

"Shut up, boy!" She spat out, throwing her chain towards him. "It's stupid to keep your guard down towards an assassin!" He moved away from the chain with ease, cracking his whip towards her, snapping at her waist.

"I'm not keeping my guard down, just complimenting you." Bruiser answered with a bored, yet playful, sigh. "I mean, you're supposed to say thank you instead of simply whipping an energy chain towards me." Bell instantly began to pout at his nonchalant attitude, but shook it off almost as fast.

"Don't mess with me, boy." She stated coldly, throwing orbs and her chain at once. He got caught into the chain as soon as he tried to dodge the orbs, causing him to snarl at the incompetence of the move.

"HEY!" Buttercup yelled out as a green tornado hit the poor white-haired girl. Bruiser, on the other hand, was freed instantly. Buttercup and Butch stopped their spinning with a huff. "Don't mess with my nephew!"

"Hey, he's mine too, Buttercup!" Butch complained to her with a glare, twitching uncontrollably. The two black haired mutants were ready to fight one-another, but Bubbles and Boomer stopped them.

"Guys! Not the problem right now!" The two stated in unison, pointing towards the boy in red that may be in trouble at the moment. The two Green-uniformed 'partners' puffed out their cheeks before nodding. "Thank you."

Bell didn't understand what was happening, nor did Bruiser, but it frustrated both of them. Finally, after a little more bickering, the rest of Bruiser's family flew up to swarm Bruiser. "…What?"

"You'll have to get through us…" Buttercup stated to Bell's surprised expression. "If you want him." The girl in white was ready to hit, but just pouted angrily before flying away from all of them. She knew better than to fight a whole family of super powered veterans in broad daylight without any preparation.

"…We'll be meeting again, boy, don't forget." She said face-to-face to him, pausing from her flying pattern. He smirked at her, giving her a nonchalant shrug from behind his family.

"I doubt I'll ever be able to forget such a pretty face." His playful wink caused her to blush and glare with frustration. Then, without another word, Bell flew away from everybody to the Princess Estate. The group sighed in relief, looking back at Bruiser with a smile, only to find him glaring viciously at them. They paled, seeing the ghost of hell behind them.

"We need… to talk."

_**Yay~! Another chapter! Please comment the new remake of this story for me before I lose confidence. ^^**_


	4. Partial

**Bedtime Story**

Bell landed in the Princess Estate almost calmly, her arms crossing her chest. "Oh, Bell! How did it go?" She looked up to see a woman with small purple eyes and unusually curly red hair pulled back in pom-pom like ponytails. "Did you finish him off?"

"… I'm sorry Mistress Princess." Bell answered with a bow. "The Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and himself all protected him. I underestimated my opponent in thought he wasn't super powered." She looked up to see Princess with a disappointed glare. The woman slapped the white clad teenager before walking away.

"What a waste of time, you are, Bell." Princess said before going to the phone, calling for somebody. "Yes? I would like to order for the best IMMEDIATELY."

"Mistress, please! Give me another chance!" Bell pleaded eagerly, not liking this at all. Princess looked at her with a glare, looking away again.

"I raised you for this one mission and you couldn't even complete it! I don't need you any longer." She stated coldly before walking away to get out of sight. "Just be glad I'm not kicking you out… yet."

…

Bruiser sat quietly on his chair, glaring at his slightly pale aunts and uncles sitting on his bed with slight discomfort. It's already as dark as it could be outside as the redhead sighed grumpily. He's been deceived by everybody of Townsville, it seemed, and all these secrets and lies are beginning to piss him off. "So… explain yourselves. The power crap and how you have anything to do with my parents." They seem to sink into each other.

"Well… me and Buttercup… were heroes." Bubbles answered slowly, as if a little nervous speaking this to him. "We aren't human. Mutants made up of sugar, spice, everything nice, and chemical X."

"The mother goose recipe for girls and a letter chemical." Bruiser answered with a look of doubt. "Yeah, next you'll be telling me that you guys are made of 'sticks, snails, and puppy dog tails.'" He said sarcastically, but Boomer began to blush.

"We were born through a prison toilet." Boomer added embarrassingly. The teen thought they were crazy, but there was nothing else to say about it. He'll believe it for now.

"Hey… did you guys know a Blossom and Brick?" Bruiser asked to only get many somewhat shocked faces, but then turned to depression. So it was true. They were his mother and father.

"Um… they were our leaders." Buttercup answered, keeping distance from Butch on this subject. "They died… because of a fight between each other to the death." She was lying. He could tell instantly by the way her hand instantly moved to scratch the back of her head and the other's expressions of depression.

"What? Does that mean you guys are enemies?" He asked with innocent lies himself. They all glared at Buttercup for her wording, but then smiled the best they could.

"Of course not! We meant they practiced with each other too much. It became serious and we couldn't stop them." Boomer saved Buttercup, but Bruiser knew the slip of the tongue was enough to tell the difference between one from another.

"… When you want to tell me the truth, come by again." Bruiser said after a long pause, causing the others to look at him with a shocked look. "I'm young, but not ignorant. I'm tired now… so leave." The commanding tone in his voice made Butch and Buttercup want to punch him, but they stood anyways and they all walked out with the close of the door.

Bruiser was alone in the dark. He got up slowly and put on his pajamas and popped in his pills. Not much longer before he'll be showing symptoms… they'll know soon. The red clad boy yawned before tucking himself into bed to think everything over.

…

"This boy is so perceptive." Boomer said with a sigh, sitting in the blue room that belonged to Bubbles as she brushed her blonde locks down from her ponytails. Buttercup and Butch were sleeping in their designated rooms already like Bruiser, but Bubbles and Boomer needed to discuss with one another. "He's a lot like his parents."

"In more than one way… did you see that look he gave that girl in white today?" Bubbles answered, walking to her closet for her blue nightgown. Boomer looked away, already clad in his own pajamas. "I think he likes that girl."

"Yeah, I noticed it too." He noted, looking at the drawing and painting on the wall. So many, even some from back when they were only five. "This might not be good for us, though."

"… You never know, Blossom and Brick did well together, if you didn't detect." He heard her say with a shuffling of clothes. He looked down at his chair with a somewhat heavy pause.

"… But we didn't, Bubbles." There was another pause between the two, one of either awkwardness or depression. "Even though we loved each other, we couldn't keep our relationship to last."

"We don't count." She retorted as she walked over to him to sit on her bed. He looked over at her nightgown form, remembering the times when that was all he used to see her in.

"But we do." The two looked each other straight in the eye. "We are his aunt and uncle. We are related to him by blood, both of us."

…

_There's a girl with long orange hair comparable to fire on the floor of my pink room. She's crying so much that her hands are practically holding them as they ran down her cheeks, hands, to the ground… how agonizing. But why? Why cry so much? "He's dead…!" Who? Who's so important to you that you weep your whole heart out? "Brick is dead! It's my entire fault too…"_

_A girl with blonde hair in high ponytails walks in and runs towards the lament girl, her bright blue eyes covered in worry. She looks a lot like somebody I know… "Blossom!" Blossom? "What happened?!" The other girl looked up with blood shot eyes surrounding her unnatural pink eyes as she gripped the other tightly by the arms._

"_He killed him… because of me." Blossom answered as the tears continued. "Professor killed Brick!" She wailed out. I didn't understand, but the girl in blue looked surprised and hugged her tight. She mourned with her as Blossom continued her cries of pain and grief. How kind the other girl must be. "Thank you… Bubbles…" Bubbles? I know that name somewhere. Ah, Bubbles…! She's... so that means that Buttercup is as well…_

…

The doorbell rang, causing Bell to get up and open the door sleepily. "Ah, good evening. We were called?" A girl a couple years older than Bell asked with a somewhat chilling polite voice.

She had bright purple eyes and black hair cut in a blunt way, bangs and straight. Her outfit consists of a simple black shirt with a purple skull on it and purple plaid pants that had a couple chains hear and there. A punk in black sneaker, but it frightened Bell anyways. "I'm Violet, or the 'Purple Haze'."

"… The Devil's Son." The other said, his black eyes seeming to look right through her own white eyes. He looked like a teenage boy with claws and bright red skin, his hair a messy black with steel black eyes to match. He had a small silver hoop on his left ear, which distracted Bell somehow, although it was practically covered by big black headphones connected to an iPod. He wore a pair of black pants and combat boot with a black shirt with a very small red heart sewn onto it. "He."

It didn't make sense to Bell. They looked like normal teenagers, yet there was a frightening air to them. "Um… come in. I'll get Mistress Princess." She said politely as they entered the room, exchanging gum with one another. Then, right on cue, Princess came down in her gold robe.

"Hey, Bell! Who're these people disturbing my beauty rest?!?!?" Princess whined with immense anger, but Violet and He didn't budge. "Huh?!?"

"The Purple Haze and the Devil's Son." Bell answered her, causing her to lighten up. "They say they have been called." Princess made a realization expression and pampered herself a little to be a little more presentable.

"Oh, great. You came as quickly as I asked." Princess said with a smile, gesturing them upstairs. "Please, come with me to discuss… business." The two shrugged and walked up, not looking back at all. Bell didn't like this, but she followed to go back to her room.

'_They look like bad news… maybe I should…' _Her thoughts flashed to the boy in red, giving her a smile. A frustrated blush came onto her face. _'No! I don't need to do that…'_ The image of him was stubborn, causing her cheeks to continue going red. _'Mistress threw me away anyways… I might as well go into use for somebody…'_ She decided with a twirl of her hair. Morning shall rise soon, so she must wait until it's the best time to speak up. Bell laid herself to rest once more, sleeping away her aggravation.


	5. Breakfast Stories

_**I just noticed that I said 'sticks' instead of 'snips' on my last chapter… whoops. The Rowdyruff Boys are made of 'snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail' Sorry about that.**_

**Bedtime Story**

The sun lit up his whole room as Bruiser's red eyes opened in a daze. He had such a strange dream… it was almost too true. He rubbed his eyes and sat by the vanity quietly, opening the drawer with the red bow. Then… he found the box once again. Now, though, he was curious about the journal in it. Hm…

…

_**February 21, 1998 **_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I'm Blossom Utonium… five years old that could write like she's a fifth grader. I found this notebook in my pile of books as a gift, but I didn't understand the concept of it. So…I asked the Professor. He told me I'm supposed to write down my feeling in this thing. It seems fun, right? Well, I suppose I'll give this writing thing a shot.**_

_**I've only been recently born in this world with my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and I'm already getting attached to my Professor. He's like a 'father', as they wrote it in my books. He gave us all these unusual items for us. Bubbles got this stuffed octopus, Buttercup got… fighting things, I think, and I got a high stack of books taller than me. I am very thankful to him for them.**_

_**They speak of this 'school' and I hope that I shall be okay with it. I've missed five years of school, so I'd best be ready for them! I mean, I've already read all of my books with great interest, but I wonder if it will be enough for me… It makes me sort of wish that you could speak to help me with my questions.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Blossom Utonium**_

…

School? That's a strange concept even for Bruiser, who's been home-schooled for the past ten years of his fifteen-year-old life. He turned the page, absorbed with what is going to be said on the next page.

…

_**December 9, 1998**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I have been in school for a couple of months now and, surprisingly, I knew everything they were speaking about. I was expecting school to be a very big learning experience, but I haven't learned anything academically yet. Still, my peers act as if my teacher, Ms. Keane, is talking the words of life. Instead of learning actual things that could be of use in the working society, I have learned the meaning of 'play' and 'friends.' I've made many in this time I've been here and I'm very happy with it.**_

_**We've also became a team of super heroines called 'The Powerpuff Girl' in the time I was too busy to write. Somehow, I'm the leader of the three of us. I question if I'll be good enough to lead us to victory or not, though… I mean, Buttercup is better at fighting than me and Bubbles is more creative, so I don't know if it would work out. I still took in the role, though, in hopes it's the part for me.**_

_**Anyways… the reason I actually wrote in you today is because today, I found out that Buttercup had a crush on Ace, a green skinned no good boy we fight often. She actually almost killed us to get accepted by him, I felt pity that she was being used like that. At least she came to her senses before the problems that came with a 'crush' set in. Buttercup looked so happy though… I wonder what it felt like, being infatuated with somebody. Maybe I'll feel it someday, like Buttercup. And when I do, I'll surely write about it! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Blossom Utonium**_

…

"Ace…?" Bruiser didn't know who this was, but then he heard the sound of footsteps coming up his stairs. He hid the book back into its drawer and began… brushing his hair. His door was opened and he looked at his visitors through the vanity mirror. His Uncle Boomer and Butch, and his Aunt Bubbles and Buttercup, as he expected. "Oh, good morning."

"Good morning, Bruiser." They told him in unison, a little nervous around him now that he knew part of the truth. "We wanted to see if you would like to join us downstairs for breakfast…" He put his brush down; sticking the scarlet cap he loved dearly onto his head before smiling.

"Sure." Bruiser looked down at his pajamas, thinking it over before just shrugging. "I'll change after breakfast." He said, a little embarrassed at how he looked now, but then saw that all the other family members were in theirs as well. _'Family is family…'_

Then, the group went downstairs to the kitchen, everybody sitting in the designated order around the round table: Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup, but there was an empty seat between Boomer and Buttercup for Bubbles as she cooked. "Oh, Bruiser… you can sit here." Bubbles stated with a smile, sticking a chair between Buttercup and Butch.

"…Okay." Bruiser answered awkwardly as he shuffled to the seat, feeling a bit like Christmas between two green figures.

"So how'd you guys sleep?" Boomer asked them after a heavy pause. "I mean, it is the first time Bruiser has ever slept in Townsville and all." His smile seemed so natural, although it felt uncomfortable to Bruiser with the surrounding. Almost sadistic, but he then thought he read too much into the look.

"Well, I slept well… no different from any other night." Butch first replied with Buttercup nodding in agreement. Bruiser seemed to sink into his seat a bit as another gap passed. As they waited for Bubbles to finish cooking, Bruiser couldn't help but notice a sort of tension in the room… like it was either really frustrating or something else. It was causing a slight panic in him, but he tried his best to keep himself calm.

"Breakfast!" Bubbles chimed, expertly giving each person a plate of pancakes and putting anything needed for them in the middle of the table. With a blink, she was already sitting next to Boomer perkily, her smile never changing just like Boomer's. They must feel this pressure too. Everybody began to eat quietly, but Bruiser just began to look at his meal thoughtfully. "What's wrong, Bruiser? Not hungry?"

"Oh, no… it's not that." Bruiser looked at Buttercup with a somewhat blank stare, causing her to ruffle her eyebrows together in confusion. "Ace." She looked like she didn't understand. "My mother once told me a story about Blossom's sister who fell in love with the enemy… Ace. Who is he?" That was when his aunt went red, almost choking on her food.

"Wait, what?" Butch looked at the now scowling green puff, noticing that Bubbles was snickering on the sidelines. "YOU fell for Ace?" She glared at Butch, causing him to begin to laugh. "Where was I when this happened?"

"YOU WEREN'T--!" Buttercup almost yelled as she stood from her chair, but stopped herself when he noticed Bruiser was between them, making her sit down without another word.

"So… he's real?" Bruiser tilted his head to make it seem like he was oblivious to what was happening. Buttercup continued blushing, coughing slightly before sitting somewhat calmly.

"Yeah… Ace was a bumbling idiot who was able to talk smoothly enough to woo me when I was, like, five." She told with a grimace, but Butch continued to laugh. "It didn't last long, maybe three days, but it was enough time to almost kill my sisters."

"If you were alive, Bruiser, you should've seen your aunt! She was so love struck, it almost looked like her eyes were a shade lighter for the time she was crushing on him… so happy~" Bubbles teased, making Buttercup pout about what happened. The red boy laughed at her expression, feeling the tension ease just a bit as he started to eat.

"Bubbles shut up! You were pretty out there too! With your..." A smile lit Buttercup's face. "_I want the blonde one_." The quote made Bubbles blushed at the retort, eyeing Boomer to see if he knew what she was talking about. "_I think he's cute._" The blue ruff coughed on what he ate, looking at his blue counterpart with a curious look. "Yup, your Aunt Bubbles was a weird one when she was five…"

Bruiser snickered with Butch this time, looking at the flustered looks the two blonde 'heroes' held. "Must have been a hectic year when you all were young. I mean, I've only heard stories…" He lied, but nobody questioned him.

"Oh yes, the only one who didn't show any affection towards anybody was your mother! She was so level-headed at her age; we didn't even know she was the same age as us." Butch stated, but then paused to think about it. "Well… me, Boomer, and Brick didn't show any either, I suppose… girls must be really emotional or something." With that, the green ruff was punched behind the head.

"You stupid chauvinist." Buttercup commented before eating again. Bruiser laughed happily, going back to eating as well.

…


	6. Journal Entries

_**Haha. I'm finally finished with this chapter… and this story altogether might be much, MUCH longer than my usual. This is much more organized, though. Don't you guys think so?**_

…

When Bruiser finished eating, he excused himself from the table and sat himself in his room again to continue his reading. The next page he found himself was dated practically a month after the entry from before… like she was too busy to write much anymore.

_**January 13, 1999**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today has been a very exciting thing for me because… I've found out I have a new power! Ice breath is what we call it, but I think I might have used up a lot of it. You see, today was a very hot day and, in the sake of cooling, I froze the recess area. It was a good thing and I made everybody around me happy… except Bubbles and Buttercup. It was very strange.**_

_**But, then we had to stop some robbers. I used my ice breath, but ended up… helping. I froze the street over, allowing them to easily glide across to their destination instead of on the metal that was left of their tires. Accidentally froze over a couple things I shouldn't either. It made me very guilty about the predicament I stuck me in. I mean, I didn't even think apologizing did anything.**_

_**I saved the day in the end, but now I don't know if my ice breath is still here because of that firing meteor I iced over. I was spitting out fire after, though…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Blossom**_

A chuckle came out of his mouth as he went into the drawers to take his pills, almost forgetting. Anyway he saw it in these entries; his mother was a very independent girl. She spoke with an advanced vocabulary and never said anything about love unless it was about her sisters. So… when did she meet his father? Without another thought, he turned the page to the next one.

_**February 3, 1999**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**A clown of some sort came by and took the color and emotion of the world. So… the colorful Bubbles came to the rescue! With what, you ask? With the beautiful fighting power of… music. Yup…Bubbles sang her heart out and brought the love back.**_

_**I didn't know she knew I could play guitar, though. I thought I did a pretty good job of keeping that a secret, too… guess not. What a disappointment now that I know I can't keep anything quiet. But, I suppose a musical instrument can be something hard to hide. It must've been easy for Bubbles to figure it out.**_

_**This made me feel sad at the same time, though. It's like… if Bubbles, the naïve and somewhat stupid member, can make plans and lead like that… what's the use of me being here? I bet Buttercup can be pretty good in leadership too, but more in an intimidating way than a loving way. I just tell them what to do and make sure they do it. Guess you can call that bossy.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Blossom**_

Although his mother had a conscious mind, it still didn't explain when his mother met his father. It was actually beginning to make him doubt that the journal had any type of knowledge about the man that caused so much for his mother. Still, with dwindling interest, he turned the page to the next one.

_**March 23, 1999**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**This month has been awfully slow this—**_

The word slow made him turn the next page, finding what he was finally looking for. Sadly, though, it wasn't exactly the love scene sort of thing he was wishing for.

_**April 4, 1999**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**We've met the toughest enemies yet. Compared to all the other type of villains we have beaten, the Rowdyruff Boys were the closest to actually bring us to the end. The only thing that got us the victory was something like 'feminine charm'… or the simple peck on the cheek. To tell you the truth, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Kissing is something I might actually like.**_

_**Anyways, the Rowdyruff boys consisted of three boys that looked the same age as us: Brick, Butch, and Boomer. They were as super powered as us and, there was actually a chance they're stronger than us. It was sort of strange, though, how they looked like they could be us if we were guys. Boomer, the blue boy, and Butch, the green one, looked almost exactly like Bubbles and Buttercup if we changed up their outfits. I didn't think Brick looked anything like me, though…**_

_**Lucky for us, they practically exploded after we kissed them and went nice. Although it got me and Bubbles giddy (and Buttercup practically hacking), I still think this is technically murder. Oh, how guilty that makes me feel, killing boys the same age as us. They also turned into… snails…? Maybe other things, but I mostly saw snails. Gross…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Blossom**_

He blinked, re-reading the entry with disbelief. If Brick was an enemy and was killed the first time they met… how was he even born. "Grr… this is confusing…" Bruiser growled to himself as he began to scan each journal entry for anything Rowdyruff Boy related. There must have been something there that could help him with the answer!

…_**The gang green gang…**_

…_**Princess…**_

…_**We defeated the…**_

… _**Mojo…**_

…_**Our birthday…**_

…_**lost my first kiss…**_

Red eyes stopped when he saw the phrase, noticing it was unusually long compared to the other entries he saw. Then, he noticed the words Brick Jojo more than anything, being the year of 2003. _'She should be… ten-year-old?'_

_**November 8, 2003**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today, I have done the unforgivable. A thing that I should have never even thought of doing, but I was too stupid to think that there was anything wrong with it. Getting a note like that, I wouldn't have thought much of it. I thought it might've been a letter of battle, or a simple discussion of a truce of some sort… but… it has become something far worse. I feel so dirty…**_

_**Today, on November 8**__**th**__** of 2003, I have lost my first kiss to my sworn enemy, and counterpart, Brick Jojo. It's even the day after the four year anniversary of the day he came back to the living. I would've been more cautious, but… he looked so different in the moonlight. He seemed so mellow since he wasn't even thinking about destroying anything. I guess I was sucked into his charm…**_

_**I don't know where somebody can get such charm at ten years of age, even less for both of us to be only… a little less than five, more like four for him. I was still swept off my feet and in need of more by the end of it. I'm actually going to be seeing him tomorrow too… if I'm not busy saving the city or if he isn't wreaking havoc upon us. Oh, what am I saying? He's the enemy of us, and I'm writing this in such a happy-go-lucky mood!**_

_**This boy has caused my brain to go into a fritz! I feel like I'm listening to something other than reason… and it's causing me a lot of frustration. Not only that, but if we actually get together, I can't even tell anybody! How will I be able to reject people who confess to me later in life? Oh no, I sound like one of those love-struck teenagers in those cliché movies filled with artificial drama and always seems to have the same plot as **__**Romeo and Juliet**__**…**_

_**Brick Jojo, you have made me like this, so you better take responsibility! Writing and thinking without any explanation on why I'm doing this… it is so provoking… it's almost like he planned this. If he did, I'm going to kill him tomorrow night! Oh… I guess I'm going to be going to see him tomorrow. We should really look for a more secluded place than the park, though. I know that we could be seen if we continue this… Oh god! There I go again!**_

_**Sincerely…**_

_**Blossom**_

At ten years old, his parents were finally getting together. It was strange to think that, but what bothered him was how they said they were only five years old. _'What is that supposed to mean…?'_ He thought to himself, trying to figure out all the holes in the past he has. Bruiser sighed, going to his closet to change out of pajamas into a normal outfit in the variation of red. _'This doesn't make any sense…'_

…

"Bubbles… I don't know if this is working." Boomer declared, everybody still sitting at the dining table. The icy blue hue of Bubbles's eyes turned to the other pair of cobalt eyes questioningly, not understanding what he meant. "I mean… enemies living together in one house… this isn't the best idea."

"Truthfully, Boomer…" Bubbles looked at the greens as well, making them pay attention. "I think we should become allies." Just as expected, the green-eyed siblings stood up in shock. "For the sake of Bruiser."

"You're crazy, Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed, Butch nodding in agreement. "We can't get along and… what would we do? Make me and you become evil?" Boomer sighed when he noticed the two thinking of it like that.

"I'm going to become good." Boomer finally stated, getting looks of shock by all of them. "I've never been the best with bad… stupid, maybe… but never pure evil. Anyways, I…" He paused, realizing who he was talking to. "Never mind." They all looked at him for a second before a long pause.

"… Fine." Butch said, making them all look at him weirdly. "I'll become good as well. We might not get along that well, but if it's for the sake of protecting that kid." He was embarrassed of saying such caring things, but at least he was being truthful. "I can do anything if it's for Brick's boy." Buttercup growled for a second, but then nodded, okay with them all to band together.

"Good. This might make it easier for us to keep up our act anyways." Bubbles stated with a perky grin, Boomer's cheeks an obvious red as he stood up, looking at them for a second before leaving with a mutter about getting dressed. "… I'm going after him. You both talk it over."

"But…!" The greens were cut off when the blonde ran from the scene, leaving the two dumbstruck at the dining table, sitting down again.

…

_**Time to work for the next chapter! PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think because that is what keeps me going!**_


	7. Blooming Love

_**Guess who's back...! I had some chapters done a long time ago, but they disappeared and I had no time to redo them. Been a while, but I finally found some inspiration (and motivation).**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

**Bedtime Stories**

Bubbles quickly moved down the hall, gently grabbing onto Boomer's arm. He turns around, his eyes slowly looking down into another blue pair. "Are you okay...?" She whispered to him, hand never leaving his arm. The simple touch felt like fire, the two of them missing the feeling of being one. Boomer, realizing what he was thinking, swiped his arm out of her grasp and took a step back, eyes turning to the ground.

"Stop worrying so much... I'm fine." He replied just as quietly, the two of them still having trouble when it came to communicating with one another. "I just can't be around those two flirting anymore. I'm old, Bubbles. I can only take so much sexual tension." Boomer joked with a half-smile, eliciting a giggle from his counterpart.

There was another pause between the two, their eyes staring at each other from opposite sides of the hallway. "... What was the other reason?" The man looked back at his former enemy, not understanding what Bubbles was trying to say. "You want to become good because you aren't the best at being bad. But... you have another reason. What was it?" A red color began to glow onto his cheeks again, Boomer's eyes moving between the wall and the girl. Seeing that embarrassed look made Bubbles smile again, remembering how it used to be when they were together.

"... From that smile, I think you already know the answer." Although he was smirking, his face was still scarlet from the topic. She looked up at him, eyes wide with curiosity, making him groan slightly. "You're seriously going to make me say it, aren't you?" Another dissatisfied sound comes from his throat, hand scrapping through his hair. "My other reason... is obviously for you..."

The blonde heroine looked up at Boomer, her own face beginning to turn red. "... Oh." He coughed awkwardly, chuckling at her expression when he looked at her doe eyes. "Hey! What's so funny? You were the one that decided to just confess...!" Her face continued to burn, causing his laughter to just become louder.

He opened his eyes, seeing her pouting in frustration from his reaction. "I'm sorry, Bubz, it's just been so long since I've even seen that face." The two pairs of blue eyes looked at each other, not used to hearing that nickname anymore.

In a panick, she ran into her room to check her face in a mirror. "What face?" Boomer shook his head, following behind the silly girl into her room. As she skims her face, he closes the door to give the two of them privacy. She looks through the reflection to her friend's face, eyes obviously showing worry.

"That 'oh-god-what-am-I-supposed-to-say-here-he's-so-cute' face." He teased, watching her turn towards him in a glare. "We are already thirty-three years old, yet you still give me faces like we are still teenagers. It's adorable."

Her face began to turn red again, looking down at her feet before back at Boomer with a smile. "Hey! I don't have a face like that!" She joined his joke, eyes seeming to glow. "And I don't think you can call me cute when you've pretty much acknowledged the fact you've loved me all this time." Bubbles did a playful flip of her hair before facing her mirror again, brushing her hair quietly.

Boomer looked at the ground, sitting himself down on the bed. "... So what if I have?" The two of them sat there in sudden silence, both of them shocked of the sudden confession. Then Bubbles began to brush her hair again.

"Even if that was true, and even if I felt the same, you know we can't." Bubbles answered him with cold eyes, watching through the mirror her former lover's eyes go to the floor. They both knew they couldn't go back to what they used to be. "I love you... but at this time, we can't risk it."

A broken smile shows itself on Boomer's face, walking up to Bubbles and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's okay... I know." They sat like that in silence, enjoying each other's warmth while they could. "... I love you too."

**...**

Bruiser lied himself on his bed, staring at his pink room again. It was moments like this, when nobody can see, that makes him grieve over his mother. His mother had him when she was still very young and she was all he ever knew, his teacher, mother, and friend. He might like his new home, his new family was easy to like and nice to him, but they will never be his mother. Red eyes began to mist over for the first time since he found out about her death, making him cover them with his hands.

"Are you crying?" The voice made Bruiser jump, glaring at the source of it. A girl in white sat nonchalantly at his window, looking at him with both amusement and worry. "Oh god, I never knew boys even had tear ducts." He looked away from her, rubbing his eyes quickly to try to hide any trace of tears.

His face went a little pink, looking back at Bell with a slight smirk. "Me? Crying? Never...!" The girl looked at him, watching as his eyes went to his feet for a few seconds before facing her again. "So what brings you here anyways, babe? Can't get enough of me?" Her face flushed red, a scoff heard before crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Don't get full of yourself. I'm here as a warning." Red eyes followed white locks of hair as they fell from her shoulder down her body. He really liked long hair, especially the kind that is taken care of as well as Bell's was. Bruiser shook his head, knowing his mind was going off the topic she was speaking on. "My master decided I couldn't handle you and called up some new assassins. From my observations, they are only about two or three years older than us, but they are pretty scary." His eyes moved from her waist to her face, looking at the analytical expression she held. "They are known as... you know what, I think I told you enough."

He rolled his eyes at her defiance, as if the slight holding of information would keep her on the "bad side" of everything. But he gave her a real smile, still appreciative of everything she's telling him. "Thank you, sweetie. But tell me, why would my enemy tell me such information?" His stare made her squirm and he knew it, but he thought it just made her cuter.

Her cheeks puffed out as she got more and more flustered by the other's staring and the silence. "Well... if my master doesn't find any use in me... I might as well be useful to you. Not because I actually want you to live or anything, I just thought it would make it more fair." She began to stutter out to him, face seeming to turn redder per syllable. He couldn't help but chuckle, hand going up to his mouth to try to cover his amusement. "Hey! I can see you laughing over there! It's not funny when I'm trying to kill you!"

The other teenager raised an eyebrow, walking up to the girl in white and getting eye level, only inches away from her face. "Kill me? I don't think so... if you were, you would've already done something." His confidence annoyed her, her gaze moving down to her knees then glaring right back at him. "I think... instead... that you find me attractive. But, you know, it's hard to resist my charms." Bell began to turn red as he smirked, the expression absolutely wooing her, and she was frustrated that it affected her so much.

"You know, you should stop flirting with everything with a beating heart..." She whispered back with half-lidded eyes, face moving even closer to him. Her hand slowly moved across his cheeks, his eyes lighting up in interest. "And try to protect your's." The two stared at each other in silence, neither of them wanting to back down in their little game.

Within the tension, the two of them were slowly getting closer to each other until their lips were almost touching. He smiled at her lovingly, brushing through her hair quietly. "Who said I was flirting?" In that moment, he went in for the kiss, both closing their eyes in the process. But right before they actually touched, his door was suddenly loudly opened, two adults in green giving these stupid smiles.

"Hey, Bruiser!" The two teenagers jumped from each other at the sound of the adults, Bruiser looking at his dumbfounded aunt and uncle in immense displeasure. "Um... hi?" Bell, face the color of a beet, stared over at Bruiser before it turning to a glare and her flying away. A groan came from the boy in red, hand moving through his hair. "I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?" Buttercup asked slowly, a sheepish grin on her face as she looked at her nephew's burning gaze.

Falling back onto his bed with a sigh, Bruiser stared at his ceiling in a daze. "No, it's fine. What do you want?" He said with slight venom in his voice, obviously disliking that the girl flew away without him able to stop her.

Butch rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, looking at his nephew. "Um... nothing, really, we were just bored and..." The look the younger one made caused him to look away instantly, wanting to get out. "Nevermind. We will just practice together or something." Buttercup nodded in agreement and the two quickly left the room, closing the door as loudly as it was opened.

The other still stared at the ceiling, his own face starting to redden. He hasn't even been in the City of Townsville for a week, but he was finding himself falling in love with a girl he barely knew. His hand moved to his chest, feeling his heartbeat continue its steady beats no matter how hot the rest of him felt. If only he wasn't interrupted like he was...

**...**

_**So... yeah. Finished it up and such. Hopefully I will put up a few chapters before I disappear again. I'm a tad rusty, so I apologize if it's a bit strange.**_


	8. Nostalgia

**Bedtime Story**

"What do we do? I didn't know he had somebody in there..." Buttercup said with a slight worry, remembering those red eyes glaring at them. "God, when he give us that look, he looks exactly like-"

"I know." She looks at her counterpart, looking at his slouched form on the couch. "He looks so much like him, it's insane... I never knew." Butch's eyes seemed to harden, as if to hide the feeling of pain from the other in the room. The woman was shocked, her face leaning towards the other's curiously. "You know, when he came, it was the first time I've ever saw him. Seeing his face, I thought I was seeing things. That he was back. Obviously, his personality is much closer to his damn mother, but those looks still give me a shock." Buttercup watched Butch begin to shake and then a sigh came out of him, leaning back on the couch more.

A silence pass through the two, not quite used to being so open with each other. Awkwardly, Buttercup sits herself next to Butch quietly, trying to figure out what to say in such a situation that didn't include violence. "Um... I-I'm sorry." Butch looked at her with surprise, seeing her stubborn pout from having to say something so embarrassing. "I know it wasn't your brother's fault that my sister ended up like that... and I didn't know about the whole Bruiser thing either." He begins to laugh, making the other glare at him angrily.

"I never expected to hear you say that to me. But thanks." Butch nonchalantly turned to her, completely back to normal. "But you don't have to feel sorry for me, babe, unless you plan to comfort me with your body." She ends up smiling back in amusement, arm leaning on the head of the couch.

"Are you kidding? I don't think you can _handle_ me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, what do you think...?"

"Well... I need some entertainment anyways."

The two lean towards each other, both pairs of eyes blazing, ready for a fight. In a flash, Butch roughly pushes Buttercup down onto the couch, lips crushing on another pair. Instantly, the two fight for dominance, hands crushing the wooden structure of the furniture and tearing at their clothes in desperation. "Hah... it's been a while, big boy." _'You must be really upset...'_ For a long time, the two greens have had an unusual, but intense, relationship of hatred and desire. Although they seemed to never get along, the two were physically compatible and were probably the only ones that can handle each other well.

Their heat continued to rise, neither of them backing down into submission. It continued roughly, but then suddenly, the couch gives out and crashes into the ground, making both of them to stop. They look at each other in shock, clothes disheveled and torn, panting wildly before they begin to snicker. The chuckling grows louder until they were laughing loudly, both holding onto their guts in amusement.

"What happened?!" Blondes rushed out in worry, Boomer yelling, looking at the two greens in shock. Blue eyes looked at the scene of two in destroyed clothing and a couch about a foot lower. "Um... What... happened..." The other two looked at each other before big greens came to their faces again in amusement. "Actually... nevermind. I don't wanna know."

"Aw, what's wrong Boomer...? Want to join in on the fun?" Buttercup mocked with a wink, watching the blonde sputter before Bubbles pulled him out in annoyance. The two laughed again before looking at each other, their smiles disappearing again. "Feeling better?"

Butch smirked back at her, punching her shoulder lightly. "Yeah."

...

Bruiser sat up in quickly, crashing sound taking him out of his daze. He paused, listening for any trouble, before slowly leaving his room to check on it. In his living room, he only looked at the couch in curiosity, not understanding why it looked as if it was thrown to the ground. "What...?" Shaking his head, he went back to his room, sitting himself in front of the vanity.

His mother was always full of secrets, never able to trust anybody wherever they were, no matter how long she's known them. Looking at the vanity, he was surprised how open everything was, and it was strange for him. He took the box out again, looking through the pictures quietly. It was weird, seeing his mother so young and so happy. Even while alive, she never smiled as bright as she does in the pictures he was looking at.

"What's you looking at?" Bruiser felt slight weight on his shoulder, seeing his green aunt looking over it. "Oh...?" Her eyes widened, standing straight up again. "What are these?!" She took one of the pictures, her eyes warming in nostalgia. "Ah... your mother..."

"Yeah, I found them around my room. I haven't seen her so young before." His red eyes looked up at the older woman, looking at her bittersweet expression. "So... this other boy. Is he my father?" Buttercup looked at her nephew, sighing before sitting on the bed.

"... Yeah. Your father loved your mother more than anybody in the world." He turned to face her, wanting to hear the story. She seemed to battle with herself on whether she should tell him the truth or not. "Okay, don't tell Bubbles, but I would like to tell you a story." Bruiser's eyebrow arched up, waiting for her to continue. Another sigh left her mouth, her hand going through her hair roughly before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, we really did lie to you... your mother was our leader, you know, me and Bubbles. Back then, she was called a completely different name then the one she had as a mother... Blossom. She was smart, cunning, and a great leader. But your father... he was Butch's and Boomer's brother... and they were our enemies back then. Brick... he was the same as your mother, but not as uptight.

He was the type to constantly mess with your mother, always flirting and getting her so pissed at him. At the time, I thought we were all really enemies, but looking back at it now, it was their way of playing around. Ah... I was so dense back then, I had no idea that it was happening, but those two were much smarter than I was. Probably still am. They were together for YEARS, from what I figured, without any of us even knowing."

Bruiser notices Buttercup looking down at the picture again, looking like she was about to cry. He gets up from his chair, slowly going towards his aunt in a failed attempt to comfort. He sat next to her, his hand going over her shoulders like they would if it was his own mother. "Haha don't worry... I'm tougher than your mom is... was... no, is."

"Me and my sisters... we were being taken care of back then by a lonely man named Professor Utonium. We were precious to him and never wanted to lose any of us, even as we became older. So when a selfish woman told him about it, our dear Professor became blinded by reason and did what he thought was best for his daughters at that moment... and killed Brick. I don't think your mother has ever forgiven him, even after her died. He was quite old already when he was created us, and all this stress was just too much for him.

... You are the only reason your mother ever was alive for so long. She found out she was pregnant and fought her way through. I remember seeing you when you were just a baby... and remember how you looked so much like him. It made me so angry, but I could tell your mother loved you deeply. And, soon after... she disappeared. I never even heard from her until her... death."

Buttercup looked away from the picture to look at her nephew again. "You look so much like him, it's crazy. Your only missing the..." The redhead paused her with his hand, moving to the box, and pulling out the bright red hat. "Yup. His stupid baseball cap. That idiot never took it off, no matter how old we got." Looking at the article of clothing with endearment, he slowly put it on, turning it around to be backwards, a little of his bangs sticking out. "Ah, you look just like him."

"So... you guys seriously weren't lying about being created?" His aunt shook her head, arms crossing over her chest. "That's insane... how old were you when you then?"

"Five."

"You you guys are... what? In your twenties really, then?"

"Kind of... but I think staying this age works out well. I don't like being reminded that Butch is younger than me."

She seems to growl out the ending, making Bruiser laugh at her. "Well... thank you for telling me all of this. If you want, you can keep that picture you're holding. I have plenty here." Her eyes light up, a smile coming across her face before she leaves the room again. "I'll see you tomorrow." When his door was closed again, he took his medication before looking at himself in the mirror, the red cap really changing his look completely. He liked it.

**...**

"Hey, Butch!" He turns to the person calling him, seeing Buttercup enter their room. The blues have been acting strange the whole day, discussing thing in Bubbles's room, forcing the two to share the room for the night. "Look what I found." Buttercup closes her door, sitting herself next to Butch on the bed to show him the picture she just got from Bruiser's room.

"... Is this."

"Yeah."

"Where did you find this?"

"The kid did."

Butch tapped on the picture lightly, seeing his brother there with a big stupid grin. He didn't even know his brother could smile like that. "Those two must've seriously loved each other." His own smile appeared on his face as he continued to stare. "I feel kind of stupid for not even noticing now."

"Dude, you're telling me." She sighed, lying down on the bed in exhaustion. "Seeing Bruiser right now, it's like I'm talking to Blossom again. He speaks exactly like she does. It's crazy." He laughs, lying next to her, his eyes never leaving the image. "But then he found _his_ hat... and wow. He looks just like his father."

"I can't wait to see."

**...**

_**I decided to add more depth to the greens this time around, since I pretty much forget them in most of my stories. Hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
